


I've Seen Fire (And I've Seen Rain)

by teasockschocolate



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, angsty fire flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasockschocolate/pseuds/teasockschocolate
Summary: There were nights when he would be lost in the maze of the crumbling circus, frantically searching for her and never finding her. There were nights where she hung above him in her ring, watching him, taunting him, as he desperately searched for a way to get to her. There were nights where he would trip over her body, charred and broken in the embers and the pain of the flames consuming him would be nothing.





	I've Seen Fire (And I've Seen Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is reeeaaalll short but i love me some angsty phillip

The fire came at night. The scorching flames haunted his dreams and licked at his clothes, the smoke burned his eyes and his lungs filled with ash. There were nights when he would be lost in the maze of the crumbling circus, frantically searching for her and never finding her. There were nights where she hung above him in her ring, watching him, taunting him, as he desperately searched for a way to get to her. There were nights where he would trip over her body, charred and broken in the embers and the pain of the flames consuming him would be nothing.

The spot above his eye, the line across his arm, the angry streaks on his back, all places where the fire had claimed him and would never leave, would burn in his dreams. He would writhe in pain as he would fall to his knees in the dying building. Fire, which had once provided him light and warmth, would once again destroy him as he fought to get to her. Chocking out her name in between hacking coughs as the fire would fight to rob his breath.

Some nights she would shake him awake and he would sit up sputtering and crying, burying his face into her neck while she would hush him back to sleep. Some nights the pain from the heat would be so real he would jolt awake and instantly feel cool and free again when he saw her, nestled in the pillow beside him. The barrier she put up between her self and the world was gone when she was asleep. Her face was soft and young — she couldn’t appear to be more than seventeen when she slept — and he would drink in the sight of her next to him before pulling her close and letting himself fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can see all my fics and send me prompts on my tumblr that's my same username :)


End file.
